As a browser loads a web page into memory and displays the web page on a display device, links on the web are not all loaded and displayed simultaneously. Thus, positions of the links may be displayed on the display device such that the displayed positions of the links may change dynamically while the web page is being loaded. As a result, user selection of the links on the display device while the web page is being loaded may result in clicking on links that differ from the links selected by the user.